


Haze

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji notices how much Yosuke has been looking at him and finally does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haze

**Author's Note:**

> This was much longer, but I lost the work and redid just a small portion to at least get the main idea across.
> 
> So it's short and sweet...well I guess more so smutty.

"I could do it you know..I could fuck you  _right now_.." Souji muttered alongside Yosuke's ear while brushing his lips down against his neck.

It was just a talk about how Yosuke had been apparently looking at Souji differently lately. Seeing how he licked his lips for a portion of sauce that might have missed his mouth or how his voice varied from a low, sensual tone to a steady one or even how Yosuke stared too long at Souji when they changed after P.E.

They shouldn't have been doing this though, not here and not now. But Souji made it so difficult to avoid giving in.

Yosuke's breathing hitched even more as he felt Souji's slick hand running along his cock. That hardness pressing against his backside as Souji pressed a hand against the wall for support. The grinding continuing as Yosuke was too caught up in the other.

Yosuke lulled his head back against Souji's shoulder, feeling the other keeping a steady, firm grip on his cock to guide him further into that pleasurable feeling.

"S-Souji..ohgodSouji-"

Anyone could walk into the bathroom at any minute. The sound of Souji's hand wrapped around Yosuke's cock, the hints of cum and his heated touch echoing along with a mix of moans and gasps were all too much. Yosuke was nearly trembling as he bit his lip to try and restrain his moans which ultimately failed. His hips pushed up to buck more against Souji's grasp as he felt the first spurts of his cum coating Souji's hand and then a small portion of the wall.

The wet feeling against Yosuke's lower back made him realize Souji had given in as well. For a moment they stilled against each other before Yosuke finally turned to stare at Souji properly ever since before he was cornered into the back stall by the other.

"You just couldn't wait until we were someplace else could you.."

"I think I've been putting it off long enough given how often you stare at me." Souji chuckled softly while finally leaning in to kiss Yosuke on the lips.

Yosuke complained the entire walk home though since they had to tug their jackets down to hide any of the wet spots. Souji kissed him again to make up for each grumble though once they got home.


End file.
